Without limiting the scope of the disclosed device, the background is described in connection with a novel device to efficiently and effectively assist an individual in the gripping and lifting of weights while exercising. The applications of this invention are directed to various environments such as but not limited to gyms, fitness facilities, and any other environments where an individual lifts weights.
When individuals are exercising and lifting weights, during certain exercises, the individual utilizes their hands to grip and lift the weights. Often times the individual's fingers and hands become fatigued before the targeted muscle group is fully exercised through all the repetitions. When this happens, the individual is no longer able to sustain the grip for lifting the weights, is no longer able to grip the weights properly, or is not able to step through the full range of motion of the exercise.
The field's prior art reflects many approaches and devices in alleviating this issue with lifting weights. Many of these prior art references utilize fixed aids that are obtrusive and introduce other issues for an individual lifting weights.
The main example of a weightlifting aid in the prior art is known as weightlifting hook. In this example, the hook is fastened to the individual's hand and the hook is positioned over the individuals palm and allows the individual to utilize the hook as a weightlifting aid. That is, the hook is attached to the weightlifting bar or an element of the weights to alleviate some or most of the load from the individuals' hand and fingers. The current state of the art reflects a fixed or dangling loose hook being attached to the individual.
In reality, a weightlifting aid that utilizes a fixed hook poses additional hazards and is invasive to the weightlifting environment. The current state of the prior art limits the effectiveness of an individuals' workout. With a fixed hook design, the hook is constantly in the way of the individuals' hands and fingers. That is, while the individual has the prior art devices strapped on, the individual constantly has their hands and fingers blocked by the hook which prohibits normal fitness activities such as grabbing their water bottle, lifting weight plates, adjusting workout equipment, and wiping their faces with a towel. To alleviate this obstruction of the hook, the individual would constantly have to remove and put back on the prior art devices causing inefficient and unproductive workouts. As a result, prior art hooks are not as reliable, safe, or effective and are difficult to use.
While all of the aforementioned devices may fulfill their unique purposes, none of them fulfill the need for a practical, effective, and efficient means for a weightlifting hook.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a novel device and method for a weightlifting swivel wrist hook that aids in the lifting of weights for an individual exercising.